In Which He Tells Her Lately That He Loves Her
by daisydancex33
Summary: I don’t want to go weak in the knees whenever you smile, even if it’s not at me. I don’t want to not be able to breathe when we touch. I don’t want to notice that when we kiss, our hearts beat the same. But I do. Because I’m still in love with you.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Private Practice or its characters…etc.

_**Author's Note:**_ So yeah…this is just a story I wrote when I was really bored. It might not be so good. And you might think it's slightly out of character, but there's only been 9 episodes of Private Practice, so we don't exactly know the characters _that_ well. :) Please enjoy, and review.

Sam walked into his kitchen at two in the morning, unable to sleep. Turning the light on and looking out the window, he noticed a lone figure sitting on the beach between his and Addison's houses. In any other situation he would've been freaked out, but he knew that person. From one hundred yards away and in the dark, Sam still knew who it was. He headed out of his kitchen and down the beach.

"Naomi! What are you doing out here?" he called over the crash of the waves. She turned around, and with her hair windswept and moonlight shining on her face, Sam though Naomi had never looked more beautiful. He had kissed her last week. Talking about a couple they were treating, there had been a moment between them, and he had just kissed her. Now she was avoiding him. Sam finished the walk down slowly, waiting to see if Naomi would stay or leave. She stayed.

"I'm spending the night at Addie's, and I couldn't sleep. I came out here to think."

Sam sat closely next to her. "Think about what?"

Naomi turned her head towards him and laid it on her knees, which were drawn to her chest. Looking into his eyes, she replied softly, "You. Us."

"What about me and us?"

She's silent for a moment, then exclaims, "You weren't supposed to kiss me! We got a divorce, Sam! Divorced people aren't supposed to be kissing each other!"

"I'm sorry, Mi," he said, using his nickname for her.

"You should be! I don't want to go weak in the knees whenever you smile, even if it's not at me. I don't want to not be able to breathe when we touch. I don't want to notice that when we kiss, our hearts beat the same. But I do. Because I'm still in love with you, Sam." Naomi was crying now, and tears were forming in Sam's eyes. "I still love you, damn it."

He reached out and brushed his fingers on her cheeks, wiping away her tears. Sam cupped her chin in his hand and brought Naomi's face up so she was looking at him. He gazed deep into her eyes, then leaned forward and kissed her. Slowly and tenderly he kissed her, until they were breathless. When they finally pulled apart, they leaned their foreheads together.

"Naomi, I never stopped loving you. Not for a single second. And if you would take me back after what I did to you," he paused, unsure of how to say what he was feeling. "Mi, I will never leave you again. I won't hurt you. I was an idiot. Is there any way you can ever forgive me? Can we have a second chance?"

She waited for a moment, which, to Sam, felt like an eternity. Naomi nodded slowly, then breathed, "Yes." She and Sam smiled at the same time, then leaned in and kissed again. They broke apart eventually, and Sam smiled at Naomi again before hopping up and offering her his hand. "Dance with me."

"We're in the middle of the beach," Naomi protested, earning a shrug from Sam. She took his hand and got up while saying, "But we don't have any music."

"So I'll sing to you," he replied, wrapping her in his arms, as close together as possible.

"_Have I told you lately that I love you?_"Sam started, and Naomi rested her head in the crook of his neck, tears springing to her eyes. This was their first dance at their wedding.

"_Have I told you there's no one else above you?_"They were swaying softly, remembering the first time they danced to this song. "_Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness. Ease my troubles, that's what you do._"

Addison had lost Naomi. She went into her guest's room to check on her, and she was gone. Addison decided to check the beach first, because she always went there when she couldn't sleep. Stepping out on the deck, she saw a couple wrapped in each other. They were dancing, but barely moving, obviously just focused on each other. The man was singing.

"_Have I told you lately that I love you?_" he serenaded, and Addie smiled. It was Sam and Naomi, and he was singing their song to her. Addison just stood there and watched her best friends finish their dance.

When Sam had finished the song, he lowered his head and whispered something into Naomi's that looked, to Addison, like an "I love you." She couldn't see Naomi's face, but Addison would bet anything that Naomi had whispered the words back.

I hope you liked it! Now review please :)

3, ABY


End file.
